Apple Pie
by Colors and Irony
Summary: Who would've known that Neji liked apple pie? Rated for language.


Tenten walked around the kitchen, humming serenely to herself. It was finally finished and in the oven. Now she could relax…

She swept her gaze across the kitchen. Apple skins were lying in the sink, where her cat, Mittens, was curiously nibbling on one. Milk was splattered on the floor were she had spilled it earlier. Dough was flung about the countertop, due to her lack of finesse with an electric mixer.

…or she could clean up. That works too.

A sweat drop ran down Tenten's forehead. Her kitchen looked like the aftermath of a huge food fight. Sighing resignedly, she began tidying up.

"Damn it!" She had accidently picked up a knife by the blade. The continuous stream of curses streamed from her mouth as she washed of her hand and bandaged it.

Eyeing the knife warily, she again picked it up to put it away.

"Tenten?"

She screamed rather loudly in shock, and again in pain, as the shock had accidentally made her grip the blade of the knife.

"Damn you, Neji!" she shouted at the greatly amused face of Neji Hyuuga. "Damn this knife! Damn it all to heck!"

"You shouldn't curse," Neji admonished the raging Tenten teasingly.

She stalked up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "And YOU, Hyuuga, should refrain from randomly popping up in my kitchen!"

She turned back to the sink to wash off her other cut.

"Ninjas must be prepared for anything," Neji stated seriously.

For a few seconds, Tenten was completely still. Then she chucked the knife at his heart, screaming, "Screw your 'ninja ways'! Screw them!"

He sidestepped the knife and caught it by the handle. Smart kid. "My, my, touchy, are we?" he asked lightly, tossing the knife into the sink.

Fixing her death glare upon him, she let out a ferocious growl that would have sent a normal person packing. Neji, being the badass ice cube that he is, didn't even flinch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before Tenten could tear Neji limb from limb, however, the timer beeped.

Tenten brightened instantly. "It's done!"

"What's done?" Neji asked warily as Tenten opened the stove with oven mitts on.

With a flourish, she pulled out the steaming pie. "Apple pie!" she declared triumphantly.

Neji looked at the pie as if it might attack him. "Pie?" he asked.

"Pie," Tenten confirmed. "You want some?"

She looked so happy about the pie. Unbeknownst to most people, Neji had a soft spot for Tenten. He couldn't say no.

"….Fine."

"Yay!" Tenten cried. She strode over to the cupboard and produced two plates, forks, and cups.

"Go sit down," she said, gesturing at the table.

Neji did as he was told, and watched Tenten.

She was beautiful. There was no question. With her soft curves, warm eyes, and chocolate hair tied carefully into buns, she was irresistible on his eyes.

Turning around with plates and cups of milk in hand, she beamed at him and set it on the table.

"Try some!" She said happily after taking a forkful and swig of her milk. "It's really good!"

Neji tentatively took a bite. Tenten was right. It was "really good".

"So how's training these days?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

They didn't see each other as much now that the team had split up.

He tore his eyes away from her face and directed them towards his fork. Neji prayed to Kami that she didn't notice the blush dusting his cheeks.

He replied with what he hoped was a steady voice. "Ah, it's ok, I guess. And you?"

"My aim has improved about 3 percent…"

The subject of training and happy memories of Team Gai carried them through their pie.

After a while, Neji's eyes drifted towards the clock. "Oh, sorry Tenten, I have to go. I have to train with Hiashi, and I can't be late."

"Oh, really?" Tenten sounded and looked disappointed. "Ok, I'll walk you to the door."

At the door, Neji pulled on his jacket and pulled it open.

"Bye, Neji!"

Neji was silent.

"You're not going to say goodbye?" she asked, looking put out. "Or even thank me for the pie?

All of a sudden, Neji spun around and planted a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. His lips were soft and warm, and soon she started kissing back.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye, my sweet. I love you."

Neji strode away, leaving a dazed Tenten in the doorway.


End file.
